This invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of capturing aroma, particularly aroma of food materials generated by effecting a heat treatment such as roasting to them.
In a known art, an aroma component generated by roast heating beans, for example, is extracted in a manner of using a solvent such as organic solvent, water, heated, water, steam or the like, which directly contacts the beans, the aroma component is subjected to extraction or oil pressing treatment under physical treatment such as pressurization, pressure reduction, heat application or the like, and then the aroma component is collected by a refining process including filtering process or distillation process. The thus collected aroma component is utilized as a product of food perfume. Such technology is, for example, disclosed in japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2-203750 (203750/1990).
However, in this prior art aroma collecting technology, an off-flavor, caramel odor, for example, generated by the roast treatment is together extracted, and hence, it is difficult to selectively extract only the desired aroma component.